


Exodus

by sassysmith19 (sassysas19119)



Series: Our Kind [10]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: A/B/O, Animals, Animals?, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Gay, HunHan - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Seers, Spirit Animals, Spirits, TaoRis - Freeform, Tension, Tribe - Freeform, Vixx - Freeform, War, Wolf Dynamics, XiuChen - Freeform, Zodiac?, a/b/o dynamics, it's been like a year since this world happened, not quite an epilogue, our kind, our kind series, sulay - Freeform, tribes, we are one, wolves?, woot woot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysas19119/pseuds/sassysmith19
Summary: "Choices, Chances, Changes. You must make a choice to take a chance, or your life will never change."





	1. choices

Chanyeol had often been told that time was fleeting, but never had he understood that sentiment, until now. Until he had paused to think about back when his Tribe had been only 6, back before everything that made them one Tribe had happened. Back when he had trusted each and every one of his Tribemates with his life. Back when he had believed that none of them would betray the Tribe.

That had been two years ago.

Sehun still cried, every night. No one ever spoke to him about it, but everyone knew. Everyone had heard it, and many of them could feel it. Every once and a while, Chanyeol would catch Suho looking to his right when he was giving orders to the Tribe. Baekhyun had been bitter, for the first year or so. And Lay…Lay had changed. He wasn’t the Seer that everyone had known before. He had withdrawn, from everyone, Suho included. He still Saw, he still healed, but he wasn’t himself, and they all knew why.

He blamed himself, for not realizing that it was going to happen. For not realizing that Kris and Luhan and Tao were going to leave. For not Seeing it. For not _knowing_ that it would happen.

Chanyeol sighed heavily, head in his hands. He missed them. He missed them more than he believed he should, because they were traitors, and they had left, and abandoned the Tribe. They had hurt his friends.

At the same time, they had been his friends, too.

Without a second thought, he allowed himself to slip into the Spirit realm, eyes searching for one Spirit in particular. The one Spirit he hadn’t seen in a year. He had seen Tao and Luhan, but as soon as he had tried to get close, they had vanished.

“If you can’t find them, Chanyeol, perhaps it means they don’t want you to.”

Chanyeol growled under his breath, shooting to his feet, and spinning on his heel. Before he realized what he was doing, he was in front of the newcomer, hands fisted in his collar. “You did this. You convinced them that they should leave. You _broke_ my Tribe.”

Hakyeon chuckled quietly. “Oh, I assure you, I did nothing of the sort. You know that just fine. You can read it, in my head, and you can feel it, in your heart. Your Tribemates left on their own. They made their own decision. Yes, I helped them do what they wanted to, but I _never_ coerced them into it. It was their idea, their plan, from the beginning. Do not delude yourself otherwise.”

Chanyeol scowled at him. “You’re a _liar_.”

“I am many things, young Seer, but a liar is not one of them. I have never lied to you, not since I first came to your Tribe. I don’t _lie_ to people.”

“Not telling the whole truth is essentially the same thing as lying.” Chanyeol fell silent, chest heaving. “This was your fault. If you hadn’t interfered, none of this would have happened.”

“Oh, on the contrary. If I hadn’t interfered, Kris and Luhan and Tao would have run off anyways, except you and Lay would have been able to find them, and then bring them back, and make them unhappy, all over again.” Hakyeon smiled gently, pulling himself out of Chanyeol’s loosening grip.

“They were never _unhappy_.”

Hakyeon looked critical of that assessment. “That’s not the impression I got. In fact, Chanyeol, I seem to remember them describing to me _exactly_ how unhappy they were. Your Tribe wasn’t the place for them. So they left. They found a place that makes them happy. I ask that you not intrude on that.”

“So you know where they are.”

“Does it matter, if I know or not? The point is, I’m not going to tell you, and you’re not going to get them back, because they don’t _want_ to come back.” Hakyeon took a deep breath, and then continued. “Leave them be, Chanyeol. Let them have their lives.”

“No. They’re my Tribemates, and I will _never_ let them go.”

“If you don’t leave them to live the way they want to, Chanyeol, then you risk putting your Tribe on the opposite end of the gameboard from mine. Is that a risk that you are willing to take?” Chanyeol went still, breathing heavily. “And who do you think Kris and Tao and Luhan would support? The Alpha who saved them, or the Alpha who enslaved them?”

Chanyeol looked absolutely mutinous. “Don’t you…how _dare_ you try and pin this on Suho. He did nothing but his best, he gave everything he had for the Tribe. He never _enslaved_ anyone.”

Before Hakyeon could respond, Chanyeol spotted Baekhyun at the edge of the clearing, his dark gaze locked on Chanyeol. The Beta looked conflicted as he came forward, giving Hakyeon a wide berth, before coming to a stop at Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Lay wants to speak with you, as soon as you’re available. Apparently he’s Seen something, and judging by how pale he went…it was either Onew or Kris.”

Hakyeon made an incredulous noise in his throat. “Fine. Ignore me.”

“You’re such an attention whore, you know that?” Baekhyun turned on Hakyeon, eyes narrowing. “Why are you even here? We don’t _want_ you around. We were doing just fine, before you decided to show up, and bring back the bitter reminder of those you tore away from us.”

“I’ll make my case one more time, because it has become obvious that your entire Tribe has forgotten. I did _nothing_ to convince Kris and Luhan and Tao that they should leave. They contacted me, without my ever reaching out to them. I didn’t know who they were, until they came and found my Seer in the Spirit Realm. I only helped them do what they asked.”

Baekhyun shook his head. “That’s a lie. It’s a lie, Hakyeon, and you know it is.” Without another word, he grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist, and dragged him into the forest, leaving Hakyeon alone.


	2. chances

When Hakyeon spotted Wonshik and Taekwoon waiting for him at the border, he shook his head once, conveying a silent message. _No, they won’t listen. No, they aren’t our friends. No, they deserve no kindness, not in this war, perhaps not ever_. He walked passed them quickly, gesturing for Taekwoon to give a report on what had happened whilst Hakyeon had been away.

“Onew’s back. He wants to speak with you. Hongbin’s been keeping an eye on him.” Hakyeon hummed quietly in his throat. “Jae says he’s felt some sort of disturbance in the Spirit Realm, and I think he wants to discuss it with you. Wonshik and Sanghyuk haven’t found anything of note on patrol, neither have I.”

“Thank you.” They continued through the forest, coming to a stop only when they reached a clearing, from which Hakyeon could hear the sounds of Onew and his Tribemates speaking to each other. He approached, coming a stop in the shadows just outside.

“Why would Youngbae have _lied_ , Onew, he’s not an idiot, contrary to popular opinion. I don’t think he would lie to you, not about something of this gravity. Besides, what could he stand to gain from lying to you? All that would do is make you upset, and I don’t think he wants to do that. Again, he’s not an idiot.” Taemin had been pacing throughout that entire speech, but then came to a halt in front of Onew. “Look, I know you’re angry, and I know that you regret not killing Suho’s Tribe, but I think you also need to remember that that happened a year ago. You need to move on. You’re too stressed about something that, in the long run, is rather inconsequential.”

Minho nodded, and came to stand beside Taemin. “He’s right, Onew. It’s time to move on. Besides, why would they attack us? They have no reason to believe that we were behind Doojoon’s death.”

Hakyeon caught Taekwoon’s eye, and shook his head once, before stepping into the clearing. “Is there a problem, gentlemen?”

Onew sighed with relief. “I’m worried-”

“That Suho’s Tribe knows that you’re the one who asked us to murder Doojoon and his Tribe for you, and that they’re going to attack you because of it.” Onew looked surprised, but nodded. “Simple solution. Get over it. If they know, they haven’t attacked yet. If they don’t, then you’re fine.” 

“I don’t think-”

“That much is obvious.” Onew’s mouth fell open in shock, but he didn’t speak. “You need to calm down. If that is your only concern, then you need to leave.”

Onew took a deep breath. “No. No, that’s not…no. I…I need to speak with you. Alone. Please.”

Hakyeon cocked his head to the side in thought. “Fine. Come with me.” He led Onew out of the clearing, and into the forest. They came to a stop on the edge of a cliff, and then Hakyeon turned to look at Onew. “What?”

Onew looked away, and then swallowed hard. “Tell me you haven’t felt it.”

Hakyeon pressed his lips together, and nodded. “I have. I wasn’t sure…if anyone else could feel it.” He took a deep breath. “They’re angry, that much is obvious. They’re upset, after what happened with Kris and Tao and Luhan.”

“Hakyeon.”

“Onew.”

“Do they know?” Hakyeon didn’t answer immediately. “Tell me, please. Do they know what I did to Doojoon’s Tribe?”

“No. Well, they might know. They might have pieced it together, but you can rest assured, I didn’t tell them.” Onew let out a quiet breath. “Are you serious? You believed that _I_ would have told them? Onew, you’re my friend. What would I stand to gain from betraying you?” Onew shrugged, and looked away. “You know what, just leave. Get off my land.”

Hakyeon turned, and made to storm out of the clearing, but Onew stopped him by speaking. “Youngbae is my mate.”

Hakyeon stopped. He turned, slowly, on his heel, the edge of the cliff dead quiet. Onew swallowed; he could feel Hakyeon’s fury from here. “Excuse me?”

“I said…I said that he’s my mate. Youngbae is. Or, well, he was. He’s dead now.”

Hakyeon exhaled, the air whistling through his nostrils. “Why, in the name of all that is holy, would you keep something like that from me?” Onew opened his mouth to respond, but Hakyeon cut him off. “Are you fucking _stupid_? All this time, I believed that he was on our side, but knowing that he’s your mate, and also knowing what you _did_ to him…you absolute _idiot_ , Onew!” He took a deep breath, trying to force himself to calm down. “Did you even _once_ consider that maybe it was _him_? Did you pause to think about whether or not he was angry and hurt and furious enough to spill your little secrets? Did that even cross your mind?”

Onew made a quiet noise. “I…no.”

Hakyeon snarled with rage. “Onew, I taught you _better_!”

Before Hakyeon could lunge forward, and tear Onew’s face off – because truly, he wanted to – Taekwoon was there, hands pinning Hakyeon’s arms behind his back, pulling the Alpha back against his chest and trapping him there. “That’s enough, Hakyeon. That’s enough.” The Beta looked at Onew. “Leave. Take your Tribemates, and get out.”

Onew slipped away, and Taekwoon addressed Hakyeon again. “Calm down. We don’t have time for this. You need to take a deep breath, and put your head back on correctly. We cannot afford to have you lose it like that, Hakyeon, you said yourself that that’s how people get hurt.” Another moment of struggle, and then Hakyeon was collapsing in Taekwoon’s arms. “Hakyeon, please, we’re going to be okay, our Tribe is going to be fine, but you need to calm down.” With great care, Taekwoon lowered them both to the ground, pressing a gentle kiss to Hakyeon’s forehead. “Baby, take a breath.” Hakyeon inhaled, then let out the breath. He was trembling hard, and turned into Taekwoon’s chest. “I know. I know.”

“I hate this. I hate lying.”

“So tell the truth.”

“They’d kill me.”


End file.
